Possesion
by Belladromeda
Summary: Voldemort's possession of Harry is much more violent than described in the books. How will this effect our favorite Seeker as he deals with the death of his beloved godfather?
1. Chapter 1

Written while HSM2 was on in the background, so I apologize if the dialogue is cheesy. ;)

888888888

The images pulsed through Harry's mind and sent violent convulsions through his body, each spark of pain bringing tiny whimpers and gasps from his lips. The pain hardly registered to him, though, as Voldemort tore through his mind without caution. He saw the Mirror, his parents… Heard her scream, heard Voldemort's hissed order to kill Cedric. He saw Sirius fall through the veil, heard Bellatrix's evil laugh ringing in his ears. His emotions trailed, moving from pity to sorrow to anger, frantically changing.

"You've lost, old man…" a voice spilt from his lips like poison, so harsh and pained that Dumbledore almost recoiled. With a gagged cry, Harry was again thrown into visions… alone in his dormitory, alone in the woods, alone, alone, alone…

"Harry," a gentle voice broke through his agony. "Harry." The name seemed to calm the writhing boy for a second. His luminous green eyes stare up at Dumbledore. That name… that name is someone… that name is him… but before he had time to respond, Voldemort was back within his mind.

He cried again, a sound terrible to behold, which brought tears to Dumbledore's eyes.

"What's that?" Ron asked from where they stood, Neville holding his bleeding nose, Hermione panting. Kingsley was corralling the Death Eaters, trapping them in the room with strong shields about it, while Moody and Lupin crouched by an unconscious Tonks, trying desperately to revive the bubblegum haired Auror. Luna wiped the blood from her own lips, listening, as they heard another cry. Ginny shuddered suddenly.

"It's Harry," she whispered. They sprinted off, following the sound.

"It is not how you are alike, Harry," Dumbledore whispered, as the boy writhed, twisting and shuddering. He seemed to rise, like a snake, before Dumbledore, crying out as he twisted his head, as if to shake the Dark Lord from within. "It's how you are different," Dumbledore adds, though he knew his wise words were lost on the boy.

Harry cried out again. He saw Voldemort raise his arm. This is the end, he knew suddenly, but he was glad. His entire body felt as if it was on fire, his muscles cramping and aching, pain shooting through him. He longed for the end, for the cessation of pain… and he would get to see Sirius again. The words of his potions master chased through his mind, the harsh words from his first Occlumency lesson. "And only then, when he has you literally begging for mercy, will he end it," Snape had sneered at him.

"Kill me," he whispered to Dumbledore, the words frighteningly pitiful. Dumbledore knew these weren't the words of the Dark Lord.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny ran in, looking around at the carnage, the sand covered hall. With horror, they saw Dumbledore kneeling by their friend, their savior the

Boy-Who-Lived… Harry had gone limp, waiting for death, small shocks of pain coursing through his veins like poison, causing him to twitch pitifully. The five standing members of Dumbledore's Army froze, tears coming to each eye. Hermione and Ron stepped forward, and suddenly, Harry's green, luminous eyes, which were not his own, lifted and locked onto Hermione's… then Ron's. With a painful and sickening lurch, Harry began twitching again. He pulled back his death pleas, flooding Voldemort's mind with images of Ron and Hermione… his best friends… of images of Dumbledore's army, of hugging Sirius in Grimmauld place.

"You're the weak one," a voice came from Harry's dry lips, the voice of a man who has seen much tragedy and sorrow. "You'll never know love… or friendship… and I feel sorry for you." The last five words were said with such determination, such strength, and Harry begun to convulse again, flipping wildly onto his back. Suddenly, as if materializing from sand, Voldemort was standing next to Harry, his wand at the ready. Time seemed to freeze for those watching, though their hearts ached to help Harry.

"You are a fool, Harry Potter," Voldemort said softly, almost with a hint of pity in his cold eyes. "And you will lose… everything." With a look of utter disgust, he raises his wand to perform the spell that had failed to kill Harry so long ago, but the sound of a great wave of fire stops him, and he looked up.

"He's back!" the words floated into Harry's mind, but as he laid panting, staring up at the ceiling, he didn't care who said it, or who was running to his side, calling his name. Strong arms wrapped around him and gathered him into their warm embrace. He closed his eyes, soul, mind and body weary from his fight.

"Will he be all right, professor?" voices asked. "Is he hurt?" "Is he breathing?" "He's so pale…" "What happened? Was that V-voldemort?"

"Good lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the Ministry! He's really back! What did the Potter boy see, Dumbledore?" Harry winced, the sharp voice making his head ache as he closed his eyes. He heard the pop and click of cameras, the light making him moan.

"Enough, Fudge," Dumbledore said, lifting Harry, cradling the boy against his chest. "I will answer your questions soon enough, but now, I must get my students to safety. There is an injured Auror within the department. Send healers to her aid." There was a rush of movement around them, as people ran to help.

"Are you hurt?" Dumbledore asked. Harry realized he was asking Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna.

"No sir," they all answered. "Is Harry all right?" Hermione asked, worried.

"He will be," Dumbledore answered solemnly. "We must get back to Hogwarts. I will be back in an hour's time, Minister. Then we will discuss the course of action that must be taken." Harry heard some rustling. "Everyone grab hold… Miss Granger, please take Harry's hand… ready?" Harry felt a cold, smaller hand take his and wrap it around something metal. With a sick sensation about his middle, Harry cried out as they traveled grief, pain and sorrow overtaking him as the Portkey brought him home. Then they were in Dumbledore's office, Harry panting in pain. "Mr. Weasley, if you could bring a basin?" Dumbledore asked, kneeling down with Harry. "I believe you'll find one in that shelf." Ron raced off as the others stepped back to give Harry breathing room. No sooner had Ron brought the basin then Harry was sick into it, biting back moans. He was aware of voices around him, but cared not what they said, nor did he understand them.

"What happened to him, Professor?" this time it was Ginny who asked.

"Voldemort did a terrible thing," Dumbledore said. "It was not enough for him to kill Harry, no, he wanted Harry to relive those moments that cause him most pain. It was how he killed those he felt had personally wronged them… He made them relive the moments in their life that caused them heartache and pain, and would make them beg for death."

The room had gone eerily silent. Hermione was crying, Neville had gone pale, but his fists tightened in anger. "It was very fortunate that you all came when you did… Harry was able to fight back with the memories you all have given him." He smiled at each of them.

"Sirius," Harry whimpered, coughing into the basin. Dumbledore rubbed his back, and lifted him again. "He will be all right, but he needs to go to the Hospital Wing, as do all of you." He gave them stern looks, and they nodded. "Follow me, please."

Harry's stomach cramped. He wished he could just close his eyes and rest, but sleep eluded him as Dumbledore walked with him. His heart ached, hoping to hear the bark of his beloved godfather… but it never came. He felt alone, despite the soft words from his friends all around him… and then… someone took his hand… They held his hand in their warm one and gave it a gentle squeeze. Harry clung to the hand, and before he knew it, sleep claimed him.

888888888888888888

So, I planned this to be the end… but it could go on, if people think it's worthy, I suppose. ;) I think I was one of the few people who liked OotP the most out of all the HP movies. And the Ministry scene is easily the most bad ass part out of all of the HP movies… I loved the inclusion of Harry's possession… So what'd you all think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I realized I couldn't just simply recap the movie… so here we are! This one was really hard to write because I came up with the twist to this story about halfway through this chapter. ;)

I don't own Harry Potter… I wish I did… but I don't.

I'd also like to thank my muse, Troy Bolton. ;)

88888888888888

Dumbledore laid the trembling boy down on the nearest bed in the infirmary. The lights were bright here, and though the teens blinked at first, their eyes soon adjusted. "Madame Pomfrey," Dumbledore called, and in no time at all, the nurse was bustling about, wrapping Harry in warm blankets and dabbing a sweet smelling potion to his cuts.

"You'll all need to sit down too," she said sternly, though sympathy was clear on her lined face. Of course, none of the members of Dumbledore's Army moved to sit, as they were all staring down in horror at their friend's face.

Harry was pale, and wearing a grimace on his face. His scar was standing out in stark contrast to his almost deathly pallor. There were purple bags under his eyes, which made him look as if he had been awake for weeks. Perhaps most frightening were the red streaks running down his cheeks. Hermione gasped, the first to realize what they were.

"He clawed at himself," she whispered, eyes wide. Ron was sure she was about to burst into tears, so he put a gentle hand (as gentle as he could manage) on her arm. She turned suddenly and buried her face in his shoulder. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand, still not letting go.

"Unfortunately, yes," Dumbledore said in his wise, wispy voice. "As I told you, this is Voldemort's favorite form of torture. He makes it unbearable for one to be in one's own body."

"Poor child," Poppy clucked as she wrapped Harry's sprained wrist up. She then turned to the other children. "Sit, sit, sit!" Ron looked at Dumbledore, hoping to be allowed to stay closer to Harry.

"I'm afraid Madame Pomfrey is right. You all must rest, and I must return to the Ministry. I leave them in your capable hands, Poppy," Dumbledore said, moving to the door and exiting swiftly.

Madame Pomfrey gave them each a nightgown and then came to them to tend their hurts. Neville's nose was still bleeding sluggishly, so the healer cleaned him up with a wave of her wand, and handed him a small sweet. "Now, only eat the purple side, mind you," she clucked warningly. Ron's chin dropped and he fought the urge to laugh. He recognized the brightly wrapped candy as the good side of Nosebleed Nougat. He sniggered into his hand until Madame Pomfrey shot him a dark look, and said sharply, "I don't know what your brothers did, but they work well!"

Luna had a bad cut on her lip, which without magic would have required stitches. Madame Pomfrey, however, simply daubed the cut with a bit of the sweet smelling potion, and it healed quickly, leaving just a small mark. "It will be gone in a few days," Poppy assured her. She handed them all warmed mugs of cider, before continuing on her work.

"What is that stuff?" Ron asked, as Poppy used the same liquid on Hermione.

"I recognized it," Luna piped up dreamily. "It's essence of wrackspurt…" Poppy simply rolled her eyes and ignored her. "It's the breath from Professor Sprout's best Aura tree," she said shortly. Ron waited for Hermione to tell him about it, but Neville spoke up instead.

"I've read about them," he said proudly. "They look like just regular trees, but they do the process of photosynthesis much more quickly than any other plants do. Muggles don't notice them, but if you're near one, they make you feel happy because they produce more oxygen."

Ron and Ginny just stared at Neville, while Hermione looked proud and Luna leaned over to pat his knee. "Good job, Neville," she said. Even Madame Pomfrey smiled at him, and rewarded him five points to Gryffindor.

"Now, to bed with you all," she said to the children. "I'm dimming the lights, and I don't want to hear any whispering." With one last check over Harry, she went into her private office.

"That tree must really work, making people happy and all," Ron said thickly. "Why do you say that?" Hermione asked softly.

"I've never heard Madame Pomfrey award points to anyone…" and with that, he fell asleep, the other's following quickly.

888888888

Harry awoke, a dull throbbing in the back of his brain. He raised a hand up to massage his temples, fighting against nausea. Blinking around to clear the sleep from his eyes, he saw he was in the hospital wing. He knew it must be early morning, because an orange glow had begun to peek through the windows. He moved to rise.

"Harry, no, you need to lay down," a soft voice said from his bedside. Harry was surprised to see Lupin, who looked uncomfortable to see Harry awake. Indeed, Remus had not been expecting Harry to wake for several hours. Dumbledore had promised to be there as well, as he feared the ill effects Voldemort's torture might have on the boy.

"Lupin…" Harry said weakly.

"Please, Harry, call me Remus," he said. With Sirius' death, it seemed appropriate for Harry to call him by his first name too. After all, before Harry was born, Lily and James offered to make Remus and Peter godfathers as well. Lupin had refused because of his lycanthropy. He hadn't wanted an innocent baby associated with a werewolf, however distant the connection was. Peter had refused because even before Harry's birth, he had been in contact with Voldemort. Remus had to shake his head to clear his thoughts.

"Remus," Harry corrected himself. "Where's Dumbledore? Where's Sirius?"

"W-what?" was all Remus could stammer.

"Is he at Grimmauld Place? Voldemort had him, I saw it… but Voldemort had just used it to get me to come to the Ministry. We tried to tell someone because I thought it was real but Snape wouldn't listen and McGonagall and Dumbledore were gone…" Harry said, rambling on, his green eyes clouded and almost glazed. "We went to the Ministry to find him anyway." He sat up and put his glasses on and could clearly see the aghast look on his former teacher's face. "Remus, why are you looking at me like that? Where's Sirius?" He looked around the foot of his bed, expecting to see Snuffles curled up.

"Harry… Sirius is gone," Lupin said gently, though it was hard for him to say the words himself.

"Gone, what are you talking about?" Harry asked fiercely. "Do you remember anything from the battle?" Lupin asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do!" Harry said. "We got there and the Death Eaters were there… Lucius Malfoy told me then that it wasn't true. I remember looking for the Prophecy. I heard it Remus, but then Voldemort got into my mind again. He showed me all these things, Lupin, but I knew they couldn't be true. He tried to make me think Sirius was dead… Where is he, Lupin?"

"Harry… That… Sirius fell through the veil… do you remember?" Lupin tried again. "No, well… I saw it, but Voldemort was only trying to show it to get to me! Where's Sirius, Remus?" Harry asked, more vehemently this time. His friends began to wake up slowly.

"Sirius is dead, Harry," Lupin said gently. "What are you talking about?" Harry said. "This isn't funny, where's Sirius?"

Lupin reached out to take Harry's hand, but the boy recoiled.

"Lupin!" he yelled. "Where is he? Where is Sirius?" He rose shakily and moved past his friends' beds, toward the door. He hadn't noticed they had risen as well. "Harry, you mustn't…" Hermione was saying gently. "Mate, lay back down," Ron added.

"No," Harry said sharply. "I've got to get to Sirius."

"What's all this yelling in my infirmary?" Madame Pomfrey asked, coming out from her office. "He must have some sort of amnesia, Poppy," Lupin said softly. "He can't remember-" "Yes I can!" Harry yelled. "What Voldemort showed me wasn't real! Where's Dumbledore?" Dumbledore, as if he had heard his name called, chose that very moment to stride in. "Professor!" Harry said loudly. "Where is Sirius? We've got to help him!"

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly, no hint of sparkle in his blue eyes. "Sirius is dead."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, and then shook his head. "You're wrong," he said, moving to walk past Dumbledore, but the old wizard reached his hands out to stop Harry, placing them on both his shoulders. "Let me go!" the boy yelled, fighting harder, and Dumbledore had no choice but to wrap his arms around Harry.

Harry struggled with all his might and yelled, "Sirius! Sirius! SIRIUS!" but Dumbledore held him tight. Harry's peers, watching in terrified silence, would have been amazed at the seemingly ancient wizard's ability to hold the thin Seeker back, had they not been concentrating on Harry's fevered struggles. Madame Pomfrey rushed over with a small vial of medicine, which she held up to Harry's arm. The silvery liquid seemed to disappear, though there was no hole in the glass. Harry slowly began to go limp, still wailing, though Dumbledore supported his weight until the boy was not moving at all.

No one said a word, though they could still hear Harry's cries echoing through the infirmary.

88888

How's that for a twist? ;) It, admittedly, was very hard to write. Let me know what you all thought.

By the way, if you want to smell the potion Madame Pomfrey used, it's the same smell those air purifiers make.


End file.
